Aizen Sōsuke
Summary Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. After waging war against Soul Society with an army of Arrancar, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and sealed away by Kisuke Urahara, and then imprisoned for his crimes. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Aizen Sosuke Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least one hundred and ten years old, most probably several hundred years old) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of 5th Division Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength and Speed, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Shunpo Master (Speed enhancement technique), Kido Master (Shinigami spells) (can used up to level 90 Kido spells without incantation), Illusion Creation (Mid-level), Regeneration (Mid-level) (via Hogyoku), Immense Spiritual Pressure (Able to subdue Grimmjow, can disintegrate weak beings just by simply being near him in post-Chrysalis forms), Arrancar Creation (By channeling his power through the Hogyoku, Aizen can turn a normal hollow into an arrancar), Barrier Creation (Low-level) (has a barrier guarding the back of his neck, on the basis that it is his biggest blind spot, which is strong enough to block a Getsuga Tensho amplified attack from Bankai Ichigo. Could use Bakudo 81#: Danku. His Reiatsu can also act as a form of barrier.), Teleportation (can teleport short distances in his Butterfly form) 'Attack Potency: At least Town level+ via powerscaling (Stronger than the Espada) | Small City level+ (Defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara simultaneously) | City level+ (With Fragor) | Large Island level+ via powerscaling (as least as strong as Shikai Kenpachi) | Large Island level+ via powerscaling Speed: High Hypersonic '''(Blitzed Bankai Ichigo ) | '''High Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: Class TJ (Dispatched Komamura's Bankai with ease, defeated a bunch of captains with simple slashes) | Class TJ+ (Defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara simultaneously) | At least Class TJ+ | Class PJ+ Durability: At least Town level+ (he blocked Komamura's bankai with one hand, withstood a forbidden Kido from Yamamoto) | Small City level+ '''via powerscaling (Should be at least as durable as R2 Ulquiorra), likely higher (Withstood assaults from Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi with little damage) | '''City level+ (Was able to survive a slash from Dangai Ichigo who was able to destroy a small mountain by the pressure of the slash alone) | Large Island level+ '(Survived Ichigo's Mugetsu due to the Hogyoku), immortality, regeneration also makes him hard to kill 'Stamina: Very high, and has never been shown to be tired Range: Extended human melee range with physical strikes, several meters with Kido, at least several hundred meters with Fragor Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, and the Hogyoku Intelligence: '''Incredibly manipulative, easily able to deceive people, orchestrated a long-term plan to overthrow Soul Society. Very good at adapting his plans to account for unforeseen factors. Was able to easily adapt to having all of his senses reversed(left is right, up is down, forward is backwards, etc etc etc) after being informed of the specifics of the reversal. '''Weaknesses: His Zanpakuto's special ability can be overcome by touching its blade before it is released, and he is somewhat overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Shunpo': A movement technique utilized by Shinigami which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. -'Kyoka Suigetsu'(Mirror Flower, Water Moon): The name of Aizen's Zanpakuto. Its release command is "Shatter". * Shikai: Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is 'Perfect Hypnosis'. When released, anyone looking at his zanpakuto will be placed under a state of hypnosis that affects all five senses, with illusions that Aizen can control. The illusions are very good, but not perfect, as Unohana was able to tell the difference. The only way to escape Kyoka Suigetsu’s ability, as stated by Gin, is by touching the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. : -'Kido': Kido is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. * Hado #90: Kurohitsugi '''(Black Coffin): A high-level Kidō which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin. The practitioner generates a purple/black spiritual energy which, enveloping the target with a powerful torrent of gravity, takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears, piercing the box, lacerate the one inside from head to toe. Aizen claims that, at least with the incantation, it has the power to distort space and time. : * '''Bakudo #81: Danku (Splitting Void): A defensive wall created to protect against an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. : -'Hogyoku Transformations': By embedding the Hōgyoku into his chest, Aizen can increase his power several times over by transforming repeatedly. :* First Form (Chrysalis Aizen): After Urahara attempts to block the Reiatsu vents in his wrists with a seal, Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in him. After a short struggle with Yoruichi, his Zanpakutō becomes fused to his arm. Also, when he is attacked, his body appears to crack and fold under damage, only bleeding when an attack is powerful enough. : * Second Form: After completing his "incubation" stage, Aizen shed his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a similar form to his original one, with the addition of long hair and Hollow-like eyes. The difference in power between his new form and his earlier Chrysalis Form is currently unknown, but he has shown to be able to use some new types of energy and has even gotten an high enough reiatsu that it erases any being with spiritual pressure lower than his who comes within meters of him. : * Third Form '(Butterfly Aizen): After having a hole opened up in his chest by Gin's Kamishini no Yari, spiritual energy erupts from his chest and Aizen emerges from the blast in this new form. In this form, he has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form - fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He also gains three sets of butterfly-like wings. Also, when he faces Ichigo, his wings become more pointed, rather than rounded. : :: '-Enhanced Kurohitsugi: When Butterfly Aizen later uses Kurohitsugi on Dangai Ichigo with the incantation, it is noticeably different in appearance. The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and enclose themselves on their victim. : * Fourth Form (Monster Aizen): After Aizen is struck by Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims is because it "doesn't want him to lose to a mere human". In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctive Hollow - like form. He gains a third, vertical eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open to reveal a blackened, demonic skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole, his feet become single claws, and his hands become blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form and his musculature becomes more defined. : * Fragor: He is able to release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater, with an accompanying explosion that creates a fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site. Causes at least City level destruction. :: : * Ultra-Fragor: He surrounds his target with his wings and uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation. Its attack potency should be stronger than Fragor via powerscaling. :: Key: Base '''| Chrysalis Aizen''' |''' Butterfly Aizen''' | Monster Aizen | Current Aizen Note: '''See this calc for source of current power scaling Others '''Notable Victories: * Uchiha Itachi(Naruto) Itachi Profile * Kizaru(One Piece) Kizaru Profile Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: *